


Always by your side

by illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fan Art, Hamilton References, Implied promptis, M/M, Poor Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, What Could Have Been, aranea.. is not happy, best man promp, noctfreya?, satisfied, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren/pseuds/illbetheLevitoyourdoeyedEren
Summary: "a toast to the groom!""to the bride!!""from your best friend...""who is always by your side....."





	Always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't need a heart anyways.... i am dead inside :V TT^TT

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, thoughts please
> 
> they give me life :V


End file.
